


Awake

by space_squirrel



Series: Perfect 100's [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Gen, Sleep, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_squirrel/pseuds/space_squirrel
Summary: It had been over 48 hours since Sophie Shepard had slept.





	

It had been over 48 hours since Sophie Shepard had slept. It didn't help that it was hotter than hell in Rio de Janeiro right now; the warmth of the sun beating down only adding to her exhaustion.

She'd been tracking the last group of hostiles her team needed to take out all day. They were so close to victory - and a nap - she could taste it.

Blinking heavily, Shepard lifted her gun, peering through the scope as she waited for her signal.

A light blinked, and she lept over the embankment, ready to finish this once and for all.


End file.
